At present, the Internet provides shared webpage data, and further can provide online games, for example, a massively multiplayer online game (MMOG), and browser games are also included. Generally, online games are developed for relief of fatigue of users. When a user is fatigued during work, the user only needs to take a short time to download and install an online game client, to play an online multiplayer game.
For an existing game system constructed by a server and multiple clients, the online game clients and server only support exchange of a small amount of data to implement some simple operations, for example, control a game character to release a skill and control the game character to move. For an existing game map provided by an online game, multiple game characters can exist on a grid on the game map, that is, the game characters overlap on the same grid; further, when it is required to move a game character to a destination grid, a path with a shortest distance to the destination grid is directly established, and along the path, the game character directly travels through a game character on the path and reaches the destination grid, where the interval between the game characters is not reflected, lacking sense of reality.